Mutual Predators
by Nagaku Tsuzuku Yami
Summary: A simple meeting between two very powerfuly predators, from different countries, and different races, one alive and one dead. Redone and self beta'ed.


_Redone! Hope it's good. _

**Mutual Predators**

**Alucard's pov**

Alucard watched a body for a few minutes now. The third one in a week. A young woman, killed by a stab wound to the heart. From the top of her heart, someone who had good precision, an understanding of the human body. A predator. A smile slide across his long dead lips as he spoke  
"A predator. I would surely like to meet this predator." Breaking out in a cruel chuckle. Because he too was a predator, he was one of the worst kinds. He was a vampire, and an ancient one at that.

Moving closer to the body he caught the scent of a disinfectant and the scent of roses, noodles and other scents he smelt before, long before Hellsing came about. A possible doctor, most likely male, the woman was overpowered too easy. _Weakling_. He mused to himself. So a decision was made.  
"I will hunt him down. Perhaps we shall talk, predator to predator. Or, we shall fight if this human is even worth it. Or perhaps I will just simply kill the human." Alucard spoke with words that could chill the spine of even the worst of the worst.

And the night was still so young. There was so much time for him to play tonight. And he was done with the small mission his master sent him on, so she wouldn't miss him so soon. With the last thought laid to rest his body took the form of hundreds of black bats and took to the star filled night. Searching for a way to head to wherever this predator was.

Not to long after he flew from London with the use of a stolen small plane, he arrived in the country of Japan, and to Kyoto. Where he was once before. Walking out into the quiet streets from the alleyway he took temporary refuge in to nesses his situation. Sniffing the air ever so discreetly he walks towards a hospital.

Nothing yet, so he detoured towards a quiet park. Two people holding hands walked through, unaware of being hunted. Smiling with his fangs now showing he slowly creeps up behind them, the woman was his target; she looked like the one in London, the last one in London. So he pulled out his first favorite gun, the Caswell and pulled the trigger, the male dropped dead before him and the woman attempted to scream, to run, but he was far to quick and fed off of her. Leaving his mark for the predator to see, that someone was now hunting on his turf.

Leaving a clear message 'come out.' And now he shall wait, he had the time.

**Muraki's pov**

Muraki finished with his patient, she was barely alive, the marks of fangs on her neck was unmistakable.

Leaving the operating room, the nurses will take it from here. He had other, more pressing matters to tend to. Someone was here, and someone was sending him a message. A possible threat he figured, but he couldn't be to sure right now. Perhaps it was just a simple invitation of some sorts. From something he did not create, but who did. If it were one of the pathetic kinds he was used to he would take care of it quickly. But a part of him asked himself 'what if it wasn't one of the kinds he makes, what if it were something more powerful?'

Putting his long white jacket back on and exiting into the cold night, that seemed colder for some reason. He noticed fog, which seemed to be receding back towards the park, perhaps leading him. Instinct told him to head the other way, but curiosity now egged him on. So listening to his curiosity he went towards the park. Now, Muraki wasn't a stupid man. He usually follows his instinct so he prepared for a fight. And he now knew that this one wasn't the one even he would want to get into a fight with after he felt a strong spiritual force darker then his own in the park.

Finally, entering the quiet and rather eerie park where the woman who was on the operating table was found. He looked around. Odd, no one seemed to be here. That is until he noticed a man dressed in red with skin as pale as his, just more dead was sitting on a bench. Staring at the now crimson red moon. Before a word could be said the man in red looked right at him and smiled a twisted and rather crazy smile. A smile that spelt out insanity to what would seem extreme levels. His instincts told him that this was the intruder on his 'turf'.  
"So it was you." Was all Muraki said and watched, as the smile grew wider, silently confirming the doctor's statement silently.

**Normal pov**

"I forgot how, tasty blood here could be." The man in red said as he stood up, showing that his height was over the doctors. The doctor simply decided not to say a word as the figure walked towards him.  
"You're the one killing in London?" The man pointed out, the man dressed in nothing but white was now amused.  
"And how would you know that?" The white dressed man asked as he tilted his head ever so slightly. The apparent vampire simply smiled his insane smile.  
"Simple, I followed your scent. And to confirm my 'suspicions' your eyes spells out 'killer' and 'predator'." The vampire replied, as he looked the man in white, the new predator up and down through his red tinted glasses.  
"Really, would've never imagined that. Glad you're not a cop." The man in white mused with amusement showing in his mismatched eyes. The vampire chuckled simply chuckled at that.  
"Yes, well, I doubt they would like me too much. After all, I have no problem killing someone. And it is amusingly apparent that neither do you." The vampire said casually with a slight shrug of his shoulders.  
"You make it sound like where mutual predators." The man in white pointed out calmly. The man in red smiled widely.  
"Perhaps. But then the problem would be this; you're hunting on my territory. Much like I did yours." The vampire said in a serious note letting the man in white know that if he wasn't careful it could be the end of him.  
"So I was. What is it do you figure we do about that? Hmmm?" the man in white pondered calmly as he to was now completely serious knowing that if the cards weren't played right here it could be the end.  
"Simple. Either you quite killing on my 'turf' and I yours, or we settle this in a more, grotesque way." The vampire suggested off-handedly with a wave of his hand. The man in white seemed to consider his options for a moment.  
"Alright, lets do it this way then. London is yours and Japan is mine. We don't kill on each others 'turf' unless invited to do so first." The man in white said.  
"Oh darn, and I was hoping for the second option. Oh well, can't seem to have it all I suppose." The vampire clucked in mock disappointment. The man in white just smiled his smug smile.  
"The name is Doctor Kazutaka Muraki. I prefer to be on name basis of those I associate with even if it is temporary." Muraki said as he held out a hand. The vampire looked at the hand calmly, usually he doesn't touch humans but this time he took the hand.  
"Alucard." And with that both went there own ways.

Later while Muraki was alone in his friends guest room drinking a glass of wine.  
"Hmmm, never met a real vampire before, and a powerful one at that. Must be ancient."

Later in Alucard's basement he sat musing at the night he had.  
"Powerful human, too bad I couldn't fight him." A dark chuckle rose from his dead throat.


End file.
